The Missing
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: An another AU series I came up with in my head. Dipper and Mabel move to Gravity falls but when they arrive, something mysterious happens...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm starting this new series because I'm trying out different genre. For this first chapter I want honest opinions in review but chapters following I don't want any flames. Please honor my request and enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence and language. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **Chapter 1…**

 **It begins and starts again…**

Dipper Pines… A 15 year old boy who moved into the town of Gravity Falls Oregon with his sister Mabel Pines. Their parents got a divorce a year prior and their mother, whom has custody, sent her children to live with their great uncle Stanley Pines…

Today Dipper and Mabel start their first year in Gravity Falls High School. Both Dipper and Mabel were nervous and anxious. Mabel wanted to meet new friends and Dipper wanted to get his grades up. Dipper and Mabel had some things in common being twins and all but one thing defiantly was different about the two. Mabel was social with everyone around her and Dipper wasn't as sociable but will if need be. However, Dipper liked being alone most of the time, reading in his books…

"Class, please give these two new students a warm welcome." Mrs. Crow, the homeroom teacher said.

"Hello. I'm Mabel!" Mabel cheerfully greeted then bumped into Dipper with her elbow to make him greet himself as well.

"I'm Dipper." Dipper said.

"It's nice to meet you both. You two can take your seats over there in the back." Mrs. Crow said and Dipper and Mabel nodded as they walked to the back of the room.

Dipper just kept his head down but over heard a few girls giggling and whispering gossip a few rows over. One of them was Pacifica Ellise Northwest. She was the most popular girl in the small town high school. She was known by many nicknames. Some called her cool names like "Party Queen" but also some names were for insult because of her cold attitude towards some students. Those students called her "Ice Queen" instead.

 **Lunch time…**

Though Dipper knew he didn't have a chance with someone as popular as her, he did kind of liked Pacifica from a far but he knew that just could be puberty or something trivial.

Mabel was quick to make friends her first day. She met two girls, Candy and Grenda. Both were very nice to her and welcomed her with open arms. She did try to introduce Dipper to them but the introduction was one-sided as Dipper just ignored them and read his book during lunch.

"SO… Ladies. Any good lookin singles around here?" Mabel asked.

"Ugh! If only you couldn't imagine. There is like a bunch of cuties around but they don't want anything to do with us girls." Grenda said.

"Why is that?" Mabel cluelessly asked.

"It's because we are the ugliest of all the girls here." Candy said.

"That's not true! You both are extremely beautiful inside and out." Mabel said.

"Thanks Mabel. It's nice to hear that but people's opinion spreads like wildfire here and gossip can turn the dumbest of comments into reality." Grenda said.

"That's life with high school. You are either in with the crowd or out." Candy said.

"Well we are going to be neither!" Mabel shouted cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Candy asked.

"We are going to be friends and we will only allow people in our circle that accept us the way we are! We aren't going to be judgmental but we aren't going to be judged neither!" Mabel said.

"Sounds cool!" Grenda cheered.

"Just like a club or something." Candy agreed.

"Yes! Let's call it the real girls club!" Mabel said and all three girls cheered.

Dipper, however, just tried his best to drown out the sound of Mabel and her new friends cheering as he read his book. However, someone else was talking that caught his interest…

"Did you hear about the latest missing person?" A boy said as Dipper eavesdropped on the conversation while pretending to read his book…

"Yeah. I heard it was another girl same age!" The other boy said.

"That's the 3rd one this year. Wonder if the police found anything yet…" The first boy said.

Dipper wanted to hear more about this mystery of the missing girls but he couldn't as the bell rung and everyone went back to their homerooms for next class…

 **English class…**

English was Dipper's second favorite subject his first was History because of the unsolved mysteries but he excelled in English as well.

"Alright class. Time for a pop essay." Mrs. Crow said and everyone whined except two students…

The class had to write a 5 paragraph essay about what they wanted to do once the school year was over with. Grammar, spelling, description in detail, and character was needed for the essay to be graded well.

Once everyone was done, they all turned in their papers…

"Alright class. Take a break while I grade these. You may talk but keep the volume level down to a minimum." Mrs. Crow said as she walked out with the stack of papers…

Dipper stayed at his desk while everyone talked to their friends. Even Mabel went over to the other desks to talk with Candy and Grenda about boys and stuff.

Dipper was about to pull out his book until someone came up to him…

"Hello. Dipper, right?" A boy with a light blue suit on and a weird shape hair style said as he approached Dipper.

"Yes. Hello." Dipper said.

"My name is Gideon Gleeful. I was wondering if your sister was interested in a date or something." Gideon requested.

"Um… She's right there. I'm sure if you ask her she will give you an answer." Dipper said not caring about the conversation.

"I know but I was wondering if you could…like get us together or something. Maybe tell her I'm a great guy and she should defiantly go out with me." Gideon said.

"I don't really know you that well though. However, I'm sure if you-" Dipper said until Gideon slammed his hand on his desk.

"Listen boy… Just do what I asked and everythin will be hunky-dory. You're her bother so you have sway over her. If you just make her realize that I'm the best guy in school, then there won't be no problems between us." Gideon threatened.

Dipper was about to retaliate after hearing Gideon's threat but then the teacher came in and Gideon sat back down.

"Alright class. 2 of you did exceptionally well, where others need a little more help. Please pass the papers down." Mrs. Crow said.

Pacifica knew she was one of the two who did well on the essay but she didn't know who was as good as her until she saw the other paper as it was being passed down.

"WHAT!?" Pacifica shouted as she saw Dipper's score.

"What seems to be the matter dear?" Mrs. Crow asked.

"Oh… Nothing. Sorry." Pacifica said as she pass back the stack of essays but gave a menacing stare at Dipper while Dipper didn't know what he did wrong…

 **After school…**

Gossip about the third girl being missing in Gravity Falls spread throughout the whole school and some began to panic. Girls started going home in pairs or groups while others just got on a bus to take them home.

Pacifica and her friends were at the school bench waiting for Pacifica's limo to come pick her and her friends up…

"Look at him. He thinks he's so damn smart!" Pacifica said in irritation.

"Like whoa. Who are you talkin about?" Tiffany asked.

"That guy!" Pacifica stressed while holding out a hand pointing towards Dipper's direction about 6 yards away.

"What? The new guy? I think he looks kind of cute." Amanda said.

"Well I saw his essay score today and his was better than mine!" Pacifica explained.

"Awwwe… Sounds like someone is in love." Tiffany gushed.

"Am not! Why would I, Pacifica Northwest mind you, be interested in someone like that?" Pacifica asked now getting irritated further.

"Because you specifically stopped on his name in the stack of essays to find out his score. Just face it Pacifica, you like him." Amanda said with smug smile.

"I only stopped on his name because I wanted to find out who was the other student that was good as me in English but I couldn't believe that he was better than me!" Pacifica explained.

"Hmm… I don't know Pacifica. Seems pretty far-fetched to me." Tiffany said while winking at Pacifica.

"Oh shut up. I'll prove it once and for all that I don't like him!" Pacifica said as she got up from the bench and walked towards Dipper and Mabel…

As Dipper and Mabel waited for their great uncle Stan to arrive, they were approached by Pacifica Northwest.

"Excuse me!" Pacifica meanly said.

"Oh hey. What's u-" Dipper said until Pacifica slapped him leaving Pacifica's friends, Dipper, and Mabel shocked.

"Don't you address me with, oh hey. What's up. I am Pacifica Elise Northwest, great-great granddaughter of the founder of Gravity Falls!" Pacifica said.

"I don't care who the hell you are! No one slaps my brother like that and gets away with that!" Mabel shouted as she rolled up her sleeves and was ready to beat Pacifica until Dipper stopped her.

"Dipper…" Mabel said.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you." Dipper said to Pacifica who was shocked that he wasn't mad at her.

"W-Whatever. I just came over here to let you know that just because you got the highest score in English today doesn't mean you are better than me." Pacifica said while crossing her arms and looking away. Mainly to hide her small blush from everyone because she just realized how cute Dipper was.

"Oh… I understand. I'll be more careful next time. Thank you." Dipper said with a smile.

"See that you do. I won't tolerate potential threats to my stature. Just know that I can get rid of you if I wanted." Pacifica said as she walked away but in her mind she didn't mean it. In fact, for some reason, she was glad Dipper was here…

"Dipper! Why the hell did you let that fake, blonde, egotistical, good for nothing, bitch walk away!" Mabel stressed.

"Because Mabel, we don't need enemies the first day of school here in a town we know nothing about." Dipper explained.

"Still though Dipper… You let that bimbo walk all over... Unless…" Mabel said as her face slowly smiled.

"Unless…?" Dipper asked.

"Someone is in looovee." Mabel said with smile.

"W-WHAT!? Am not!" Dipper said as his voice cracked up a little.

"Hahaha. Let me put on my skepicals. Ooop." Mabel said as she put her hands on her face like glasses.

"Mabel. I am not in love with Pacifica." Dipper sternly said.

"Okay but I still think you two would make a good couple." Mabel said.

"So says the girl who said she was a bitch." Dipper replied.

"She is. However, I know when I see two people secretly in love with one another. It's a clear definition of a match made in heaven." Mabel said with a smug smile.

"Whatever." Dipper said as he crossed his arms and looked away while only made Mabel laugh because he was acting like Pacifica right now.

Stan finally showed up in his busted up car and picked up Dipper and Mabel. While, on their way home they heard a news announcement on the radio…

"This is a news alert emergency… An amber alert has been made for the now fourth missing girl in Gravity Falls. Local sheriff Blubs has an important announcement to say…" The town's news reporter said as he handed the microphone over to Sheriff Blubs…

"This is Sheriff Blubs here… Deputy Durland and I are now deciding to look for the kidnapper who is taking these girls. Until we uncover the kidnapper, we ask that all girls walk home with friends. Two or more is mandatory until we solve this case." Sheriff Blubs said.

"Geez these cops are lazy. Just the reason why I moved here in Gravity falls back in the 80's." Stan said as he changed the channel to another radio station.

Dipper knew that something was going on and he so desperately wanted to find out but knew that he couldn't do it alone. So he planned on telling Mabel tonight and sneak out when Stan fell asleep because he turns off his hearing aid and can't hear a thing so sneaking out would be no problem…

 **Later that night…**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked.

"Come on Mabel… Don't you want to know what the heck is going on in this town?" Dipper asked.

"Um NO!" Mabel said.

"Why not?" Dipper asked.

"Because the kidnapper is out there and he kidnaps girls my age!" Mabel stressed.

"I would be with you though." Dipper explained.

"Look Dipper. Not trying to throw you under the bus full of nerds here but you couldn't hold your own against a five year old girl let alone a fully skilled expert kidnapper which by the way could easily kill us!" Mabel stressed.

"Look I know that it seems a little…risky but hear me out. If we find those girls and get them back to their homes, we'd be heroes." Dipper said.

"Dipper this isn't like your dumb comic books. This is real life with real dangers! We just can't go out and save some girls who we don't know where they are or if they are even alive. Face facts Dipper, what you are saying is unreal and not doable. We should just leave it to the professionals like the police and detectives." Mabel explained.

"But!" Dipper said.

"No buts. Now go to sleep. It's bad enough that we have to share a room like we are twelve or something. I can't wait for Soos to clean out that spare room so I can move out of here. Boys are so gross." Mabel said.

"Gross? What do I do that's gross?" Dipper asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you the long list of disgusting things you do?" Mabel warned.

"Well…Sure. What do I do that makes you so upset?" Dipper asked.

"Well for one, you never clean your side of the room. I mean GOD! You just leave clothes everywhere! Including your smelly socks and your unclean underwear!" Mabel stressed.

"Hey, I don't have time to put my laundry away." Dipper implied and Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you do! Anyways… Secondly, you always and I mean ALWAYS leave the toilet seat up in our bathroom next to us!" Mabel stressed.

"I'm a guy. Sue me." Dipper said in defense.

"Another thing is that you keep on doing that thing during some nights when you think I'm sleeping. I mean come ON! I know puberty is finally catching up to you but have some decency Dipper! Do that thing in the bathroom!" Mabel stressed.

"Hey I can't help it. It just pokes out and I need to squirt it out." Dipper said.

"Well you still don't have to moan!" Mabel stressed.

"Well it feels good when it finally leaks." Dipper says and Mabel shudders with disgust.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Just stop popping your zits during the night in our room broseph. It's gross." Mabel said.

"Fine!" Dipper said in aggravation.

"Anyways, let's just go to bed. We got school in the morning anyways and we can't go out and search for this kidnapper." Mabel said as she turned to her side of the room.

"Alright. Night." Dipper said as he turned out the light and went to sleep…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper and Mabel got out of Stan's car and walked to class…However, when they got there something was extremely different…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: LOL. Well a birth of a new series has begun. Give me some feedback and let me know how you guys like it and if I should continue it. Until next time…BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright folks. Time for another chapter of my newest creation. Hope you like it and please no flames and I will update Returned Feelings when I get time. Enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: language and panic response triggers. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Don't panic, it's only fear of the unknown…**

Dipper and Mabel walked in the classroom and immediately two agents grabbed the twins…

"W-What? HEY!" Dipper said.

"Relax son. We are just waving you with these metal detecting wands to make sure you're not wearing a wire." The agent said.

After checking Dipper and Mabel out with the metal detectors, the two were clean and no threat to the classroom.

"We apologize for this but we can't be too careful. You see, we are agents of the FBI. We came here because of the teenaged girls being missing. Please take your seats and we shall explain further." The agent said and Dipper and Mabel did what they were told.

"As you all already know, we work with the FBI in the matter of finding these girls and put a stop to the possible kidnapping around here. The reason why we have come to your class specifically is because all the missing girls were a part of this class before they were abducted so we have reason to believe that for some reason this class is connected. We have the full support of the local law enforcement and we will find these missing girls. However, before we do that we need to set some ground rules for all you here." The agent said and then the other agent spoke…

"We've come to realize that your local law enforcement has issued the buddy system for girls walking home. However, we decided to tweak that rule a little. It's possible that the kidnapper could take multiple girls if he or she wanted to so from now girls will be walking home with boys and vice versa. No longer girls be with girls and boys be with boys." The agent said and some girls whined.

"Now now. We understand that this might be a little unfair but it's only for your safety and we have reason to believe that the kidnapper won't act if he sees a boy since he or she isn't interested in boys for some reason." The other agent said.

"Excuse me." Pacifica said as she raised her hand in annoyance.

"Yes little lady?" The agent asked.

"Are you telling me that girls can't take care of themselves? Don't you think that might be a little sexist?" Pacifica asked.

"Whether if it's sexist or not, we still have to do our job in protecting you kids and capturing the suspect. Please cooperate with us and we promise everything will go back to normal soon." The agent said.

"Now we are going to set up cameras around town and major highways that lead with routes of your houses. Please don't mess with any of them if you see any of them. Thank you for your time." The agent said as he walked out with the other agent.

"Alright class. Now that's taken care of let's get started with today's lessons…" Mrs. Crow said.

 **At lunch time…**

Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were eating lunch until Pacifica and her friends came over to their table…

"OH! Forgive me. Hello Pacifica." Dipper said with a nervous smile as he got up to let Pacifica and her friends sit down.

"That's better than yesterday. However, we have other things to discuss so sit down." Pacifica said and Dipper did.

Even though Mabel thinks Dipper and Pacifica would make a good couple she still didn't like the fact that her brother is letting Pacifica just walk all over him like he doesn't even care. It was driving her nuts and Dipper needs to quit being a push over and start being or at least act like a man for once…

"What did we do?" Candy asked as she and Grenda were getting nervous because this was the first time the popular girls decided to sit with the non-popular girls during lunch.

"You two did nothing but Dipper over here needs to do something for me." Pacifica said simply as she looked at her nails like she owned Dipper which was pissing Mabel off even more.

"What do you need me for?" Dipper asked.

"The FBI said that I can't go home without a guy walking with me and since my limo driver's limo broke down, I can't go home unless I walk home." Pacifica explained.

"But why Dipper?" Mabel demanded.

"Because he's the only boy left in our class that hasn't been picked out from the rest of the female population and he owes me for what he did yesterday." Pacifica explained.

"He doesn't owe you shit!" Mabel shouted as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Look, I know you are like new and everything but we are the most popular girls like in the whole entire school. You have no right acting like this in front of us brace face." Amanda said.

"Don't worry about it Amanda. She's just protective of her brother and I understand that. That's why I'm willing to make a deal with you Mabel…" Pacifica said.

"What's the deal?…" Mabel asked as she was getting skeptical about this.

"If you let me barrow your brother for one day to walk me home, I'll make sure your get invited to my next house party for teens." Pacifica offered.

"Make that me and my friends and we have a deal." Mabel haggled.

"Ugh. Fine. You're lucky I'm desperate." Pacifica said as she handed Mabel and her two friends golden invites to the party next week.

"OH MY GOSH!" Grenda shouted with joy as she looked at the invite with astoundment where Candy just fainted with disbelief.

"Just make sure Dipper is willing to walk me home." Pacifica said as she got up from the table.

"Wait a minute… What about your friends?" Dipper asked.

"They are being picked up after lunch to go to Washington and won't be back until my party next week so they aren't going to be here after school." Pacifica explained.

"Oh… Alright then." Dipper said.

"3:30 at the front entrance and don't be late." Pacifica said as she walked away but without anyone knowing she had a small smile on her face…

"You lucky dog you! You get to spend time alone with most popular girl in school. You can thank your alpha twin later." Mabel said with a smug smile.

"Wow, your view on her changed fast." Dipper said.

"Well she's still a bitch but since she's letting me and the girls go to her party, I guess I can cut her some slack…However, you need to man up Dipper." Mabel said.

"Man up?" Dipper asked with a confused look.

"You are letting Pacifica control you too much Dipper. At first I realized that you didn't want us to have any enemies here in this new school but now you are acting like a door mat and Pacifica is the muddy boot that's walking all over you." Mabel explained.

"Mabel's right Dipper, we see it too. She may be the most popular girl in school and maybe the town but you are totally being her bitch." Grenda said.

"Look I'm not being walked over here, I'm just being friendly!" Dipper shouted in defense.

"Still Dipper. If you want the goods you got to man up." Mabel said which made Dipper blush a little.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"Ugh…Do I really need to spell it out to you Dipper? If you want Pacifica as a girlfriend you got to show her you're not just a push over!" Mabel stressed and Dipper was fully blushing now.

"I-I don't want her as a g-girlfriend!" Dipper said getting a flustered and embarrassed.

"Your words say one thing Dipper but your actions and heart say another." Mabel said with a sly smile because she knows better.

"W-Whatever! Let's just get this day over with!" Dipper said in irritation as he got up to get rid of his tray.

"Why? So you can be with your new crush?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"N-NO!" Dipper shouted as he stomped away completely embarrassed.

 **After school…**

"Have fun on your date Dipper." Mabel shouted from the passenger side window of Stan's car as it drove away leaving Dipper alone to walk Pacifica home…

As Dipper walked towards the front gate, he saw Pacifica waiting there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping in aggravation. Suddenly she spotted Dipper walking towards her and faced him fully…

"You're late!" Pacifica shouted.

"Hey, what can I do? I was saying goodbye to Mabel as she was leaving with our great uncle." Dipper said in defense.

"Still though, the kidnapper could have taken me the whole time you weren't here! Let's just get this over with." Pacifica said as she started walking away from the school towards the direction to her house and Dipper quick catch up with her…

"So…Do you think it was Mrs. Crow?" Dipper asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Pacifica asked.

"The kidnapping. Do you think it was her?" Dipper asked again.

"Of course not! She's so old and couldn't harm a fly. Plus the school year started 3 months ago. Why would she kidnap us now instead of when school started?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't know… I was just spit balling here." Dipper said as he looked like he was lost in thought as he was trying to solve the mystery of the missing students.

"Look, I know this is only your second day here but face facts. No one here could have done it, everyone in this town are nice people." Pacifica said.

"Still though, you can't judge a book by its cover." Dipper said.

"What makes you think that?" Pacifica asked.

"Well… I hate to throw my sister under the bus like this but she really didn't like you the first day we met." Dipper said.

"So doesn't half the freakin school ding dong. She's not the only one that doesn't like who I am." Pacifica said.

"But that's just it… You aren't who you are." Dipper said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I am who I am!" Pacifica said now getting irritated.

"No you're not!" Dipper said now both stopped walking and now facing each other.

"How would you know anything about who I am?!" Pacifica angrily said.

"I just know!" Dipper argued.

"HOW!" Pacifica shouted.

"Because you care!" Dipper said which made Pacifica stop her arguing.

"C-Care? Care about what?" Pacifica asked.

"…You care about things… You care about people… but most importantly, you care about yourself." Dipper explained.

Pacifica just stood there dumbfounded that someone figured out her secret that she never let anyone know about but somehow Dipper seen it. He seen right though her…

Dipper just smiled but suddenly he smelled something…

"Do you smell that?" Dipper asked.

"Smell what?" Pacifica asked back until her hand was taken by Dipper and he pulled her.

"H-HEY! Where are we going!?" Pacifica demanded until they both stopped at a tree line off the side of the highway…

"This…This isn't a kidnapping…" Dipper fearfully said with disbelief as Pacifica held Dipper's hand harder with fear as they both saw the sight that would change both of their lives from that day forth…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: What did they see? How is the class connected to the disappearances and what was the sight that explained why? So many questions… Find out more next time…BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright people let's get one thing clear… I love you all! Hahahaha. Thank you for the great reviews and I promise to get to Returned Feelings. It's just that this story is really fun to write about and after this chapter I will definitely write a new chapter for Returned Feelings. Also (me being super slow with Gravity Falls detail) I discovered that Pacifica's mother's name is Priscilla not Sasha. So I'm going to use Priscilla as her name in this story and let me know if you want me to change it in Returned Feelings. Thank you…Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dead don't lie but the living question…**

Dipper and Pacifica saw the corpse in front of them and both of them were shocked and afraid. The body was a teenaged girl but it looked to be decomposed for at least a 4 or 5 months. This is the first time either of them seen a dead body before…

"D-Dipper… Wh-What should we do?" Pacifica nervously asked.

"We…We should go." Dipper said as he yanked Pacifica away and started walking fast.

"Dipper! We need to tell the police!" Pacifica stressed.

"I agree but right now your safety is what's important. I'll call the police when I get you home…" Dipper said as he continued walking with Pacifica in tow.

Even though Pacifica was scared out of her mind, she liked the fact that Dipper cared about her safety. Not even her friends or family cared about her, if they did then she would be driven home right now instead of walking home. It was strange to Pacifica but for the first time she actually felt…safe.

 **15 minutes later…**

Dipper and Pacifica finally got to the front gate of the Northwest manor and Pacifica pressed the side button next to the gate.

"Yes?" The head butler answered through the intercome.

"It's me James." Pacifica said and the gate opened up…

"…Can… Can you come in with me?" Pacifica asked with a small blush as she turned her gaze away from Dipper.

"Oh…Um. Sure." Dipper said as he followed Pacifica but she then took his hand once again.

Dipper was about to ask why but Pacifica stopped him by saying just go with it…

When Dipper and Pacifica got inside, they were greeted by Priscilla and Preston Northwest…

"Pacifica. It good to see you made it home alright and…who is this young man?..." Preston asked suspiciously.

"Oh. I'm Dipper Pines sir." Dipper said as he extended his hand for a handshake but was denied.

"He walked me home Daddy." Pacifica chimed in.

"Very well. Now that your task is done. I believe it's time you left young man." Preston said coldly.

"Actually Daddy. Dipper needs to use our telephone for something important." Pacifica said.

"Very well dear. Show him to the phone in the kitchen and show him out once he is done with his call. We will be in the living room." Preston said as he inhaled his pipe and walked away with his wife Priscilla.

Dipper was shown to the phone and he immediately called the police about the body they found earlier and told the police that he would be at the station to give his statement. Once Dipper was done with his call Pacifica showed him to the door…

"I'm sorry about my father and mother. They really don't associate much with commoners and they don't like me doing so either but…" Pacifica said.

"It's alright Pacifica, I understand." Dipper said.

"Thank you for walking me home and…" Pacifica said as she bit her lower lip as she was hesitating to ask her question.

"Yes?" Dipper asked.

"Would you…continue walking me home?" Pacifica asked now blushing a little.

"Oh…Sure if that's what you want…" Dipper said.

"Good. I-I mean go, you should go." Pacifica said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Dipper said with a smile and a wave as he walked away.

"Bye." Pacifica said but she didn't want to close the door as she watched Dipper walk away...

"Why…Why him?" Pacifica asked as her heart was racing…

 **Later on at the police station…**

The police recovered the body that Dipper explained where it was and the FBI had Dipper in the interrogation room…

"Good evening Mr. Pines…" The FBI agent said as he sat down in front of Dipper with a file of the deceased and a file on him.

"We have some questions to ask you. Please be totally honest with us and be as clear as possible." The agent said and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen this body before?" The agent asked.

"No." Dipper answered.

"Do you know the deceased?" The agent asked.

"Not really." Dipper said.

"Do you know if she was in your class?" The agent asked.

"I-I don't know." Dipper said now getting a little intimidated.

"How long have you been in that specific class?" The agent asked.

"This was my s-second day with my sister." Dipper nervously responded.

"Who are you staying with?" The agent asked.

"M-My great uncle. He took us in once our mother gave up custody to him." Dipper answered as the agent was flipping through some of his paperwork.

"Very well. We have one final question for you and then you may leave…" The agent said as he laid down the paperwork and looked at Dipper sternly which was only making him even more nervous…

"Do you know anything about what happened in this town 5 years ago?" The agent asked.

"N-no I don't. My sister and I just moved her last week." Dipper explained.

"Hmm… Alright then. You are free to leave." The agent said as he walked up and open the door for Dipper.

As Dipper walked away, the agent was watching him from the window as his partner walked up to him.

"Make Mr. Dipper Pines a possible suspect… I want to watch him and his family and see if they are connected to this case." The agent said and the other nodded…

 **Later on at the Mystery shack…**

Dipper came into the front door and was greeted by Soos…

"Sup dude." Soos said as he stopped sweeping.

"Nothing much Soos. Just got back from a long day." Dipper said stressfully.

"Don't sweat it dude. I know how you feel." Soos said as he walked away and Dipper walked into the living room.

"Hey kid. How was your date?" Stan asked.

"Well…I had to talk with the FBI at the police station. Pacifica and I found a body and I called them right away." Dipper explained.

"O-Oh. Did you?" Stan said little nervously.

"Yeah. They asked me all sorts of questions but the most serious one he asked me was something about 5 years ago." Dipper said.

"D-Don't worry kid. He was probably just trying to scare you." Stan said as he gripped his chair tightly.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed now." Dipper said as he walked away.

"Y-Yeah. That sounds good." Stan said as he panicked a little about the situation…

As Dipper walked up to the addict he was grabbed by Mabel and her friends and thrown into a chair as his second interrogation began.

"Alright Dipper! SPILL IT!" Mabel shouted as she held a flashlight in Dipper's face which was blinding him.

"Mabel! Quit it." Dipper said as he tried to get up but Candy and Grenda held him to the chair.

"We want details Dipper! What happened between you and Pacifica today?" Mabel questioned.

"Nothing alright?! I just walked her home and that was the end of it." Dipper somewhat lied because he didn't want to talk about the body or the FBI with Mabel.

"You're hiding something! You spent all this time just walking her home? Either you two were extremely slow walkers or you are lying about something!" Mabel said as she poked the flashlight in Dipper's face once again.

"Mabel! STOP!" Dipper said as he turned away from the bright light.

"Tell us the truth Dipper and we will let you go." Mabel demanded.

"FINE! Pacifica and I found a dead body alright!? I had to talk with the feds and that's why it took me so long to get home!" Dipper said in aggravation.

Mabel and her friends backed away from Dipper in complete shock as they looked at Dipper.

"I'm so sorry Dipper… We didn't know." Mabel said as she felt bad about what she did.

"We should go…" Candy said softly as she and Grenda made a slow exit.

Dipper just got up from the chair and angrily laid in his bed facing the walk away from Mabel who was now in tears for interrogating Dipper into saying something he wasn't comfortable with saying.

"I'm really sorry Dipper. We just wanted to know about you and Pacifica… I didn't mean to upset you." Mabel said.

"Sigh… It's alright Mabel. Let's just go to bed alright. It's been a long day." Dipper said.

"Alright… Good night bro bro." Mabel said as she went to her bed and slept.

Dipper wanted to keep Mabel away from this stuff because he cared about her since she was his sister but now she knows what happened. In the back of Dipper's mind he imagined Mabel being that body and he didn't want that to happen…

 **The next morning…**

Gossip was spreading around the whole school as Dipper and Mabel's class was deemed the curse class of Gravity Falls High. Dipper hated the looks people were giving him and his sister as they walked to their class. Everyone was coming up with suspicions about the students and teacher being cursed as well and everyone should stay away from them.

When Dipper and Mabel entered class they noticed the empty desks of the four victims who have gone missing. Dipper wondered if that dead girl Pacifica and him saw yesterday was one of the missing girls but he wasn't sure…

Suddenly Gideon walked up to Dipper once he and Mabel sat in their seats and Mabel started talking with her friends…

"SO Dipper… Did you introduce myself to your sister yet?" Gideon asked.

"No and I don't think I will." Dipper said simply as he ignored Gideon and continued reading in his book.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am boy!?" Gideon said.

"A guy who is too afraid to introduce himself to a girl. Yes I do actually." Dipper said simply.

Suddenly Gideon slapped his book away from Dipper violently and the whole class saw this.

"I AM GIDEON GLEEFUL BOY! I WILL END YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Gideon screamed but Dipper did nothing as he just stared at him like he meant nothing which most of the girls thought it was hot how cool and collective Dipper was.

"Gideon why don't you sit down and act your age instead of acting like a whinny little boy." Pacifica said.

"Whinny little boy!?" Gideon said angrily.

"Yes. You are being childish by throwing this little temper tantrum. Be a real man and quit while you're behind. No one likes a guy who can't keep his cool." Pacifica said sternly and Gideon just angrily walked out of class as he planned on skipping today's class…

Pacifica walked up and picked up Dipper's book and gave it back to him…

"I'm sorry for him doing that to you Dipper. Are you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Dipper said as he accepted his book back from Pacifica.

"Bro bro… What was he talking about?" Mabel asked.

"I'll tell you at home." Dipper said.

Suddenly Mrs. Crow came in and started class…

Dipper knew Gideon was a psycho but Dipper was starting to ponder if Gideon was the one who was making these girls go missing…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hmmm… Dipper does have a valid point. Gideon is a bit unstable but is he really the one who has been kidnapping and (possibly) killing these girls? And what is Stan hiding? Find out more next time…BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for the great reviews in both this series and in Returned Feelings. I also have a special surprise for you… Something you wouldn't expect me to do. However, that isn't until the late future so please be patient and no I'm not going to tell you the surprise because I'm mean lol. Enjoy…**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Words…**

Dipper and Mabel finally made it through their first week of school…However, both good and bad things have happened from their first week. The good thing that came from their first week was Mabel made new friends and Dipper was able to walk Pacifica home every time ever since the FBI mandated it.

Every time Dipper and Pacifica walked with each other they grew more and more comfortable with each other. Pacifica's friends and Dipper's sister kept on teasing them about their…friendship. However, neither Dipper nor Pacifica would admit to anyone including each other that they had secret attraction towards each other.

Pacifica thought about Dipper and Dipper thought about Pacifica every day and every night. However, neither of them admitted their feelings towards each other yet because of the fact that their classes in status made them assume neither of them liked the other the same way. It was agonizing that neither Dipper nor Pacifica would admit each other's feelings.

Today was Saturday so Dipper couldn't walk Pacifica home since there was no need. However, Dipper was able to see Pacifica's mansion on top of Gravity Falls' hillside from his window and he would spend several minutes looking at it when he could. However, Stan always made Dipper work so the only time he was allowed to was during his breaks or in the evening when he was done working…

Pacifica too was the same. She would look down through her window towards the Mystery Shack during her time. However, her mother and father made her attend tedious things like piano practice, private tottering, tennis practice, and dining room performances during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Pacifica's only time went to her thinking about Dipper while she watched the Mystery Shack through her window…

"Why do I feel this way about him?... The only thing he does for me is walk me home but… Why can't I get him out of my head?" Pacifica asked herself as she continued sitting at the window.

Pacifica didn't want to admit it but she was starting to have her first real crush on Dipper Pines. Before he came to Gravity Falls, she was feared by most guys. Mainly because of her status in and outside of school. Regardless, her name alone was what most guys feared because her family was the richest and most powerful in the whole town.

Pacifica's parents, at one time, tried to give her a suiter. However, each one was as boring as the next. Each offered her stuff that she already had or could get if she wanted to. None of them appealed to her. However, the one thing about Dipper that she liked was his way of talking…

Dipper's words to her were like nothing she experienced before… He didn't fear her nor did he worship her. He treated her like an equal and she loved it. Never in her life had anyone treated her like a true friend not even her so called friends, who only hung out with Pacifica because of her money and popularity. With Dipper she felt…free.

That's why right now Pacifica is sitting in front of her window. This was the only way she could get close to him. Even if it's nothing compared with actually hanging out with him, she wouldn't trade this for anything right now. She valued watching the Mystery Shack and thinking about Dipper more than anything her family had to offer.

 **Meanwhile at the school…**

The FBI searched everything that belonged to Dipper and Mabel. Their lockers, their desks, even their school work. Anything to find a connection to the missing girls in town. The FBI knew it was farfetched but something about their family didn't settle right. The disappearances didn't happen as frequent until the two started school and the FBI grew only more suspicious. The cameras that they installed seen Dipper walking Pacifica home multiple times even when the two had chances to choose someone else to walk with the two always walked home together.

"Hmm…" One agent said as he looked though Dipper's essays about mysteries.

"What you find?" The other agent asked.

"Nothing serious but the boy likes mysteries… Perhaps he likes giving us the mystery about the missing girls and it's all a big game to him." The agent said.

"It's a possibility. Let's bag his essays as evidence and look for more clues. We can read them later." The other agent said and they both continued their search…

 **The next day…**

Mabel was on the phone constantly with her friends, talking about girl things that Dipper didn't want any part of so since he had nothing to do, he just walked around the Mystery shack outside…

"Ah Dipper, there you are." Stan said as he walked up to him with a red headed female he never knew before.

"I like you to meet our newest employee, Wendy Corduroy." Stan said.

"Oh…H-Hi." Dipper stuttered a little after seeing the red headed college girl in front of him.

"Sup man. I guess we will be working together." Wendy said while holding up her hand which Dipper didn't know what to do.

"Don't leave me hangin man." Wendy said with a smile and Dipper smiled a little back as he high fived her.

"Just to let you know man, I have a boyfriend so please don't take this the wrong way." Wendy said.

"OH! No, I didn't mean to-" Dipper nervously said until Wendy stopped him.

"Chill man. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make it clear as soon as possible so I didn't hurt your feelings or anything down the road. We're cool trust me." Wendy said with a smile.

"Well now that introductions is over, I'll be seeing you tomorrow for your first shift." Stan said.

"Alright. I'll be here. Thank you. See you later little man." Wendy said with a friendly wink as she walked away.

"I know kid she's a looker but don't get attached to her, got it?" Stan said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Dipper said.

"Good. Besides, Mabel told me about that blonde haired girl you always be walking home." Stan said with a smile as he nudged Dipper's side.

"It's not like that. She's just a friend." Dipper stressed.

"That's what they all say. Just remember kid, don't break her heart. First loves always hurt if they go wrong." Stan said as he walked away.

Dipper was just blushing a little after hearing Stan…

" _Do…Do I really love Pacifica?"_ Dipper pondered in his head as he walked back inside…

When Dipper came inside, he heard the television talk about the news…

"Dipper! The news said that there is another missing in town!" Mabel shouted.

"The 5th victim that went missing was a girl that was 15 years old. The girl's name is Grenda Smith." The news reporter said.

"WHAT! NO!" Mabel shrieked as she heard one of her friend's names being added to the missing list of Gravity Falls…

"The missing girl's mother is in shock as she was sent to the hospital after fainting because of stress on the situation." The news channel said. Then the channel started talking about other stuff non-related towards the missing girls and Mabel just turned off the T.V. and looked at Dipper with tears in her eyes and Dipper walked over and gave Mabel a much needed hug…

"Di-Dipper…What a-are we going to do?" Mabel said as she continued to cry in Dipper's shoulder.

"We are going to solve this mystery." Dipper said with determination in his voice…

 **Monday morning…**

Dipper and Mabel got out of Stan's car and were immediately greeted by Candy as she flung herself at Mabel and cried her eyes out about Grenda being the 5th person missing in Gravity Falls…

"Hey, you three. Come with me." Pacifica said and Candy stopped crying as she, Mabel, and Dipper walked with Pacifica.

They all walked over to bench away from the crowd. Pacifica's so called friends were there as well along with a few other students.

"We are all that's left in our classroom so we need to discuss this problem." Pacifica said.

"Discuss what? There isn't anything we can do!" A student named Thomas said.

"Yeah. The school is right, our class is cursed or something!" Another student named Susy said.

"Enough! We need to fix this or very least stop this before we all get kidnapped or whatever!" Gideon panicked.

"Gideon. Only girls are getting kidnapped not guys." Pacifica said.

"Well still. Gideon does have a point, we do need to fix this and quick before more important people go missing." Dipper said as he looked to Pacifica and she knew he was talking about her safety as well.

"Be-Before we do that… We need to find out why this is happening. If we do, we can stop this from ever happening again." Candy said.

"Look. Like I don't know most of you but I don't like want to be next so I will go along with your plan if it will like save me from being next." Tiffany said.

"We're all at risk Tiffany not just you." Pacifica said which made Tiffany go quiet.

"Look, we know that our class is connected somehow. Which means one of us is the kidnapper or very least know who it is." Dipper said.

"Well we can rule out Mrs. Crow, she couldn't take us even if she was 20 years younger." Mabel said.

"Which means…" Dipper said.

"One of us here is the real kidnapper…" Pacifica finished and everyone looked around at each other suspiciously…

Suddenly the bell rung which made everyone jump a little and everyone headed to class in silence…

The class room looked almost half empty as Mrs. Crow gave her lesson like nothing was happening…or she was trying her best to pretend nothing was happening.

After class, everyone left the room and other students kept their distance from Mrs. Crow's students like they had the plague or something. Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Gideon, Thomas, Tiffany, Amanda, Candy, and Susy felt uneasy about it as they all walked together…

 **After school…**

Dipper and Pacifica walked again together. However, Candy and Mabel decided to walk with them as well…

"You guys really don't have to come along if you don't want to." Pacifica said.

"I know but we can't be too careful because things are only getting more intense and we need to walk home together in larger groups." Mabel explained.

"I agree with Mabel. If we did this at the start, Grenda would still…" Candy said as she was crying again but Mabel held her.

"Look. I'm sorry things didn't turn out ok…but I'm sure the police and FBI are on it." Pacifica said.

"…But are they?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"It's been 3 weeks since all this started and already 5 people are missing. How do we know that they are really looking for the person responsible?" Dipper asked.

"That's bull and you know it. Of course they are looking for the guy that's responsible." Pacifica said.

"I don't know… They did pull me into their interigation room that one day and I got the feeling that they are keeping something from us… Something that we need to know." Dipper said.

"What do you mean?" Candy asked.

"I don't know…but something doesn't seem right…" Dipper said.

Suddenly Dipper and Mabel's cell phone rung. Stan got them one for safety reasons but now it's ringing and Dipper answered it…

"Hello?" Dipper answered.

"Kids! Where are you?!" Stan demanded.

"We are walking Candy and Pacifica home and we-" Dipper said.

"Never mind that, I'm coming for you two now!" Stan said as he hung up…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: What is Stan panicking about? Did something happen? Find out next time…BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guys. I know it's been a while but thank you for your patience. Enjoy the new chapter of The Missing…**

 **PS… I know I haven't gotten back to Returned Feelings yet and I'm deeply sorry but I will get another chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language and some violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **What changes never makes things easier…**

"What's going on Stan!?" Dipper shouted as he was being thrown about in the back seat with his sister.

"Never mind that. You kids are going back to your mothers!" Stan said as he increased his car's speed.

Suddenly a FBI car rammed into Stan's car and it sped out of control and into a tree…

 **1 hour earlier…**

Dipper just got off the phone with Stan and looked at Mabel, Pacifica, and Candy…

"What did Gruncle Stan say Dipper?" Mabel asked. 

"He said he was coming to get us…Sounded like it was an emergency or something." Dipper said.

"Let's walk Candy home first and then Pacifica. Since Candy's house is just right up the street, we can drop her off and then Pacifica afterwards." Mabel suggested.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Pacifica said as she started walking and the others followed.

Once the four got to Candy's house and dropped her off. Everyone else heard a car screeching down the road. They saw the car and immediately knew that it was Stan as the car stopped in front of them and Stan got out.

"You two, in the car. Now!" Stan demanded.

"Gruncle Stan, what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"No time to explain." Stan said as he opened the back seat doors of his car.

"We have to get Pacifica home though." Dipper said.

"Ugh. Alright, get in kid and I'll drop you off at your house." Stan said to Pacifica.

"I'm not getting in that death trap of a ca- HEY WAIT!" Pacifica said as Stan grabbed her arm and threw her in as Dipper and Mabel followed.

All three of them buckled up and Stan sped away.

"Stan! What's the rush!?" Dipper demanded.

"Kid I know you have questions but you gotta trust me." Stan said as he floored it.

Later on. Stan dropped Pacifica off and she was in complete shock after witnessing Stan's driving.

"Get inside and stay in. It's not safe out here anymore." Stan said then rolled up his window and drove away…

Stan took sharp turns around streets as he was rushing the car to its limit…

"What's going on Stan!?" Dipper shouted as he was being thrown about in the back seat with his sister.

"Never mind that. You kids are going back to your mothers!" Stan said as he increased his car's speed.

Suddenly a FBI car rammed into Stan's car and it sped out of control and into a tree…

Dipper was the first to wake up from the crash but his vision was blurry and his head hurt. Mabel and Stan were still unconscious but still alive thankfully. He then saw his sister taken away by FBI agents along with his great uncle.

"Wh-What's going on?" Dipper struggled to say.

"We're here to take you in…all of you." The FBI agent said as he pulled Dipper out of the car and into the back of the FBI van along with his sister and great uncle.

The van drove off and Dipper knew this wasn't good…

 **2 hours later…**

"STANLEY PINES!" The agent said as he slammed his hand on the table and woke up Stan from sleep.

"Wh-What's going on! Where the hell am I?!" Stan demanded.

"We saw you on our cameras taking the children at high speed. We tried to stop you but you ignored the police cars. Why were you going at high speeds with the children in the back!?" The agent demanded.

"L-look. I overheard on the radio that two more kids went missing and I feared for my great niece and nephew's safety." Stan defended.

"Still though! You ignored local law enforcement and we couldn't keep watch knowing that you might be a possible suspect with your actions! You could have harmed those kids!" The agent said.

"It wasn't going to harm them! I was trying to get them the hell out of this town before they were the next ones! Didn't you know what happened with the last two missing kids!?..." Stan said.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and Mabel…**

"Where is our Gruncle Stan!?" Mabel shouted as she pounded on the two-way mirror in the interrogation room and Dipper sat at the table.

"Mabel, they aren't going to tell us anything until they come in here so pounding on the glass isn't going to help anything." Dipper said.

"But Dipper the FBI could be doing horrible things to him as we speak! They could be experimenting, or probing him, or dissecting him on a lab table or something!" Mabel shouted as she shook her brother and Dipper stopped her.

"Mabel that's Area 51 not the FBI." Dipper said.

"Same difference!" Mabel shouted and Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's weirdness.

Suddenly the door opened and a female FBI agent named Carol came in…

"Please sit down you two." Carol calmly said and the twins obeyed.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Your great uncle, Stanley Pines, is in questioning right now because of his actions with his driving. We have slight reason to believe he is a potential suspect in the missing children case." Carol said.

"Stan wouldn't do that though!" Dipper shouted in disbelief.

"For the most part we agree with you. However, his driving well over the speed limit proves suspicion. We are just getting all the facts right now." Carol said.

"Do you think there might be another motive than him being a suspect?" Mabel asked.

"…It's possible that Mr. Pines was acting to the news bulletin on the radio earlier today. That's probably why he was acting that way with his driving." Carol said.

"What news bulletin?" Dipper asked.

"Two more kids went missing earlier today right after you all got out of school." Carol said.

"What!?" Dipper and Mabel said in disbelief and in shock.

"That's not the only problem… A boy was one of the kids that went missing. So that made us to suspect that the kidnapper isn't just going after girls now and we have to profile this perpetrator differently." Carol said.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Dipper asked.

"Well for starters. The FBI did have you on our suspect list but now you are cleared after looking at your property and movements in and outside of school." Carol said.

"Wait. WHAT?! I was a suspect!?" Dipper shouted.

"That was correct. However, like I said, we've cleared you so now we are treating you as a potential target for this kidnapper and we are giving you and your sister all the information we can so we can protect you two." Carol said.

"So…What's going to happen now?" Mabel asked.

"An FBI agent is going to accompany you two along with the rest of your class to make sure no more possible kidnappings will occur. Also the buddy system is being shut down and all students need to take transportation home from now on." Carol said which made Dipper's heart sink a little because he can't walk with Pacifica anymore.

"Are we going to go home here soon?" Mabel asked.

"Just hang in there a little longer until we get done questioning your great uncle." Carol said as she got up and walked out of the interrogation room.

Carol then walked behind the two-way glass with another FBI agent…

"We got done questioning Mr. Pines. He's telling the truth, he's just rattled up about the announcement of Thomas Turnbuckle and Susy Rachel being the latest missing kids." The male FBI agent said.

"Still though we can't let these kids know about what happened 5 years ago. If we do, then the nightmare will start all over again…" Carol said as she and the male FBI agent watched Dipper and Mabel through the two-way mirror…

 **1 hour and a half later…**

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel were cleared to go home. Stan's car was repaired and returned in exchange that he doesn't talk about what happened…

"Gruncle Stan, I'm tired…" Mabel whined.

"It's alright Mabel, we're going home now." Stan said.

"Are we still going back to our mother's?" Dipper asked.

"No… I'm sorry that I said that kid. I was just scared and I didn't know what to do. The FBI told me that I have to pick you guys up from now on and I agreed…However, I want you two to promise me something." Stan said as he turned and faced Dipper and Mabel.

"What is it Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Don't ever. And I mean EVER try solving this yourselves. Let the FBI handle it." Stan said in a serious tone.

"S-Sure." Dipper nervously said.

"Will do." Mabel said.

"Good. Now, let's get home." Stan said and the three got into the car and headed home for the evening…

 **The next morning…**

Gossip and rumors about Mrs. Crow's class was all the school was talking about. Everyone feared the remaining students and kept their distance from them. Even the teachers and school staff began to believe in the rumor that Mrs. Crow's class was cursed, some even quit because of it…

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Tiffany, Amanda, and Gideon were all that was left. However, things weren't as usual anymore in the classroom. The FBI sent 3 of its agents to the class room and watch for any and all suspicious activities but all the agents were doing was just standing in different parts of the classroom and making the last seven students nervous and uneasy.

After class, it was lunch time and all seven students walked together. Since they were all marked as cursed by the school populace, everyone stayed away but that didn't stop the gossip and rumors. Candy and Mabel were scared, Dipper was lost in thought, Tiffany and Amanda were texting, Gideon was looking at Mabel from behind, and Pacifica was getting really annoyed from all the uneasy looks she was getting from other students outside her class…

As Mrs. Crow's class sat together at their own table, all of them felt like outcasts from the rest of the school. Everyone was watching them in a near silent cafeteria. Only a few students were talking but the rest of the lunch room was very quiet as kids, teachers, and staff were watching Mrs. Crow's students.

"Alright…ENOUGH!" Pacifica shouted as she got up.

"Pacifica!" Mabel whispered.

"Everyone just eat your damn lunches and quit gawking at us like we are a disease! We are just students for God sakes!" Pacifica shouted to the whole cafeteria and then she sat down in irritation.

"…This has to stop." Dipper said.

"I'm not going to stop until everyone leaves us alone!" Pacifica said.

"Not that. I'm talking about our class going missing." Dipper said.

"I heard Susy and Thomas were the latest victims. Does that mean the kidnapper is going after guys too instead of girls?" Candy asked.

"Yes it seems that way." Mabel said.

"Don't worry my darlin, I'll protect ya." Gideon said with a creepy smile as he tried getting close.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" Dipper said as he got in between Mabel and Gideon.

"What's yer problem boy!?" Gideon demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing! Ever since my sister and I started going to this school, you've been looking at her and kept on trying to get with her! She doesn't like you so back off!" Dipper shouted.

"Gideon is the kidnapper!" Tiffany shrieked.

"Get the police!" Amanda said.

"Enough! All of you, just calm down!" Pacifica shouted and every quieted down.

"What are we going to do?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know…but I do know that Gideon isn't the kidnapper." Pacifica said.

"How do you know that?" Candy asked.

"He couldn't kidnap anyone if he wanted to. Seriously, if he was the kidnapper, Grenda would have torn him apart." Pacifica explained.

"Hey! I'm not that weak! I can hold my own!" Gideon shouted.

"Gideon. Just shut up. We all know about what happened the week before Dipper and Mabel came to our class. How you cried your eyes out when Susy rejected you. You tried to slap her but she kicked your ass and you ran home like a little bitch." Amanda said.

"I-I don't have to take that crap! I'm…" Gideon stuttered as he blushed with angered embarrassment. Gideon then walked out of the cafeteria in anger.

"Glad that's over with. Gideon has more drama than a prom night girl that broke a nail, lost her prom date, and was going through a period." Pacifica said.

"Still though… I think its creepy how he looks at me." Mabel said with a shudder.

"Well we'll make sure he won't do anything. He may be a creep but he's a total pussy." Pacifica said.

"Well we still have this problem none the less. We have to find out who amongst us is the kidnapper." Dipper said.

"Hmm… Mabel." Pacifica said.

"Yes?" Mabel asked.

"Does your great uncle allow sleep overs?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh no. no No NO!" Dipper said as he panicked.

"What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room with a bunch of girls!" Dipper said.

"Just help Soos with clearing out the spare room Dipping sauce and we'll sleep in there." Mabel said.

"But why do we have to have a sleep over?" Dipper asked.

"Because we need to talk about this away from other students. For all we know, one of them is the kidnapper." Pacifica said.

"But won't your parents forbid you for going to a commoner's house…N-no offence." Tiffany said.

"That's why I'm taking you two with me." Pacifica said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Tiffany and Amanda shouted in unison.

"Don't act surprised. You both knew what you were getting yourselves into." Pacifica said.

"But our parents…" Tiffany said.

"Will be compensated for you two accompanying me for one night." Pacifica said with another smile.

"You sure your parents will be okay with this?..." Amanda asked.

"They aren't going to care…" Pacifica said as her mood changed and looked away a little.

"Can Candy come too?" Mabel asked.

"It's your house silly. You don't have to ask me." Pacifica said.

Candy and Mabel cheered with joy.

"I can't believe I'm having a sleep over!" Mabel shouted with happiness.

Pacifica wanted this sleepover because of three important things… She wanted everyone to get their minds off this problem a little and enjoy themselves. However, they still will have to talk about it eventually. But the third thing she wanted was to get closer to the boy she's been thinking about all this time, as a smile crept up on her face when she thought of that reason alone…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: So Pacifica planned a slumber party at Mabel and Dipper's place. What do you think might happen? Will Pacifica and Dipper get closer to one another? Will the group find out who the real kidnapper might be after talking about? Or will they find out more than what they bargained for? Find out next time…BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright folks time for another chapter, enjoy…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language, mild violence, and sexual dialog. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sleep overs, doesn't always mean sleeping…**

The four girls were having a good time in the spare bedroom which Dipper and Soos finally cleared out and cleaned up. Dipper was going to spend the night in the attic by himself because it would be suspicious if Dipper slept in the same room with a bunch of teen girls. Stan said he would keep an eye on Dipper to make sure he wouldn't sneak out when it was time for bed. He knows how teen boys hormones work and he didn't want Dipper to have any kind of "Stuff" going on during the night with any of the girls.

However, Dipper didn't care for any of that. He only agreed in this sleep over thing because he wanted to know more about the missing students and how they all can stop it once and for all. Dipper wasn't going to deny it though, seeing Pacifica in her hot pink night gown really made his heart beat and his temperature rise.

"Dipper! Get in here!" Mabel shouted from the spare room and Dipper came into the room where all the girls were sitting in a circle with serious looks on their faces and Dipper knew right there and then that now was the time to talk about the problem they all have with their class…

Before they started this sleep over, everyone agreed on two things. One, they wouldn't let Gideon come because he was a creep and really didn't contribute to solving their common issue at hand. And two, the group promised never to tell anyone outside of their class about what they discuss about their class going missing and how they could stop it…

"So… We need to know if anyone here knows about anything that could help towards stopping our class from going missing." Pacifica purposed as she broke the silence in the room.

"Well… I was told something happened 5 years ago when I was being interrogated by the FBI earlier this week." Dipper said.

"Hmm… I remember my father saying something about it. My mother and he were arguing about whether or not I should go to this school. Something about how it was a nightmare and I could be in danger." Amanda said.

"I wonder what happened…" Candy said.

"That's what I would like to know. If it's something about this town's history, then I should know about it." Pacifica said.

"What do you think Grunkle Stan thinks about it?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"Well Stan said we should stay out of this and let the FBI handle it…but still though. I can't just sit idle and let my classmates be taken or worse. We need to stop this once and for all." Dipper said.

"I agree. I'll look into my family's history books when I get home tomorrow and search for what happened 5 years ago and see if it's connected in some way." Pacifica said.

"I really REALLY hate to bring him up…but what about Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"Like, what about him?" Tiffany snobly said.

"Like it or not he's a part of this class too. Do you think he might know more about this then we do?" Mabel asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mabel does have a point." Dipper said.

"Ugh! That little creep freaks me out personally. I know he's a pussy and shit but why the hell do we even have to consider him?" Amanda asked.

"I'll talk to him…" Candy said.

"Candy…Are you sure?" Pacifica asked.

"Well not really…but we need answers and I think I should do my part. Don't worry, I'm sure Gideon won't do anything to me. I don't think he likes me like that anyways." Candy said.

"Very well but at least take Amanda or Tiffany with you just to be safe." Pacifica said.

"Not it!" Both Amanda and Tiffany said at the same time but Amanda was a little faster in saying it so Tiffany had no choice but to accompany Candy with her conversation with Gideon.

"Shit!" Tiffany said and everyone laughed a little.

"Alright we have a start on what to do. Tomorrow, everyone do your parts. Amanda, Mabel, and Dipper will accompany me to my library tomorrow to find anything about 5 years ago." Pacifica said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Dipper then walked out of the room and towards his room up in the attic. The girls then stayed up talking about normal girl stuff, which usually entails…

"So who do you girls think is the cutest guy this year in school?" Tiffany asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oooo. Tom Filmore! He's so dreamy!" Amanda said with a smile and slight blush as she daydreamed about him for a moment.

"Ugh. Please. You only think about Tom every year." Pacifica said.

"That's because he's the football quarterback! And he's so big and strong in height and down there if you know what I'm talking about." Amanda said with a sluty smile.

"Oh please! Like you ever seen his trouser snake. Now you're just making shit up." Tiffany said.

"Well who do you like?" Amanda asked.

"Well I kind of think James in History class look good." Tiffany said with a small blush and smile.

"You mean our History teacher's son?! That guy is a total snooze fest. All he does in his father's class is sleep because he knows everything his father teaches us. Plus he's doesn't talk with anyone!" Amanda said.

"Still though. He has the cutest eyes." Tiffany gushed.

"Pff. Yeah when he's actually awake." Pacifica said and all the girls laughed.

"So what about you Mabel?" Tiffany said with a sly smile.

"M-Me?" Mabel nervously said as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, isn't there any guy that has caught your eye yet since you got here?" Amanda asked.

"Well…not really." Mabel said in defeat.

"Don't let it get to you Mabel. I'm sure you'll find that special guy just for you." Candy said as she placed a hand on Mabel's back.

"Thanks Candy." Mabel said with a smile as her mood changed for the better.

"Well…What about you Candy?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh that's easy. Dipper looks the cutest." Candy said boldly without regret and all the girls had their mouths a gap in disbelief.

"You like my brother?" Mabel asked.

"Well he is cute but I'm not gonna ask him out or anything. I'll let him do that if he feels the same way about me and-" Candy said until she and the rest of the girls saw Pacifica stood up…

"E-Excuse me." Pacifica said as she walked out.

"Paz? Where are you going?" Tiffany called out but Pacifica already walked out.

"She probably has to use the bathroom or something." Tiffany said and the rest of the girls went back to gossiping but Mabel knew something was off. However, she decided to let it go and let Pacifica handle herself…

Pacifica was in the bathroom crying her eyes out as she continually kept washing her eyes with the water from the sink to keep her composure with her face but to no avail…

"Why am I getting upset from this? I knew that other girls would like Dipper too but why am I… Hold on… Am I getting jealous?! No way. No! I can't be jealous of something like this! I'm Pacifica Northwest for crying out loud and Northwests don't get jealous!" Pacifica said as she sternly looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly the bathroom door knocked.

"J-Just a minute." Pacifica said assuming it was one of the girls wanting to know what is taking Pacifica so long to get out of the bathroom.

Pacifica then wiped her face off with a towel and took a deep breath and walked out. However, to Pacifica's surprise, Dipper was the one on the other side of the door…

"Oh hey Pacifica. I didn't know you were in there." Dipper said with a goofy grin.

"Is that right? Well I guess you should be more careful not to mistaken me for someone else again." Pacifica said trying to act like her snobby usual self to mask her affection towards Dipper.

"Well…I guess you're right." Dipper said.

"I know I'm right." Pacifica said as she crossed her arms which was making Dipper a little irritated by Pacifica's arrogance. Dipper forgot that she was known as the ice queen in High school. He just assumed that she was starting to warm up to him finally because of the problem they both shared and also spending all this time with him during the week. However, he decided that she wasn't going to change but he wasn't going to make her have her way neither and talk down on him like this.

"Well maybe you should be more unselfish with company." Dipper argued.

"Unselfish? Just who the hell you are saying that crap to? I'm Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in Gravity Falls High School and you think I'm not unselfish!?" Pacifica said getting closer to Dipper in anger. However, Dipper wasn't backing down.

"I do. If you weren't so selfish and thought of others for a change, you wouldn't be feared as the ice queen." Dipper said.

"You know I care about people! So how are you going to stand there and…and…" Pacifica said until her eyes met Dipper's…

"Stop doing that…" Pacifica said looking away but failed in staying that way.

"Doing what?" Dipper said.

"That! With your face!" Pacifica said getting flustered a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper said getting confused.

"STOP BEING CUTE!" Pacifica shouted but soon blushed as she realized her mistake. She then ran off but Dipper stopped her by grabbing her hand. She was about to slap him across the face with the other hand but Dipper grabbed that and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Pacifica was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss as she was grateful that this was happing. Dipper pulled her in closer and she wrapped her arms around him as they both enjoyed their kiss. Little did either of them know though, Mabel, Candy, Amanda, and Tiffany saw this from around the corner of the hallway and all of them were shocked beyond belief.

Once the kiss was over with the girls ran back to the room before Pacifica could know of their presence.

"Whoa..." Pacifica said in a daze but smiled.

"Yeah…" Dipper said as he smiled too.

"So…You like me?" Pacifica asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Hahaha" Dipper laughed.

"But…I was so mean to you for a while…Why do you like me? We only known each other for a week and-" Pacifica said until Dipper interrupted her.

"It's because we started hanging out together and walked home almost every day. Plus we got together with the rest of our class and tried to figure out why we were going missing. The more time I spent with you the more I grew to like you more…" Dipper said with a smile.

"But still…Don't you think I'm selfish?" Pacifica asked.

"I know you can change." Dipper said with a smile and Pacifica smiled too as they both hugged each other.

"You don't know how long I waited for this day…" Pacifica whispered while holding Dipper.

"It's only been a week Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this nerd!" Pacifica demanded.

"Hahaha." Dipper laughed a little as he held Pacifica and then they both kissing again…

 **30 minutes later…**

Pacifica came back into the room as all three girls were very quiet. Mabel had a look of shock on her face. Candy had an upset face as she looked away from Pacifica in envy. Amanda and Tiffany were trying their best not to laugh at what they witnessed Pacifica did with someone below her class.

"So…What's going on?" Pacifica asked as she looked at everyone in confused look.

"So how was your bathroom break Pacifica? We were getting worried about you taking so long." Tiffany said with a sly smile.

"Oh sorry about that. I really had…stuff I needed to work out." Pacifica said trying to hide the fact that she was making out with Dipper for the most part of her absence.

"Working stuff out, huh?" Amanda said with a sly smile of her own because she knew better.

"Why are you all acting so…weird?" Pacifica asked.

"What's weird is you making out with my brother!" Mabel shouted bluntly as she didn't want to continue this charade any longer.

"W-What? I-I would never." Pacifica said while blushing and getting flustered.

"Face it Paz…We all saw you and Dipper sucking faces off." Tiffany said.

"Oh God…" Pacifica said as she was now blushing uncontrollably.

"Just wait until I tell everyone about this." Amanda said as she whipped out her cell phone as was about to text everyone but Pacifica stopped her.

"NO!"Pacifica shouted.

"Pacifica, what were you thinking kissing a commoner like Dipper? Don't you know if your family found out, you would be ruined!?" Tiffany said.

"Look. I know that I kissed Dipper but please please please don't tell anyone." Pacifica pleaded. Suddenly Candy got up.

"Candy?" Mabel asked.

"How dare you Pacifica. It's not only bad that you had to ruin my chance with Dipper but you also treat him like an embarrassment! If I were you, I wouldn't care what people thought of me being with someone below my financial class." Candy said as she walked towards the door.

"Candy, where you going?" Mabel asked.

"I'm calling my mom to pick me up. I know what I have to do tomorrow so I have no need to be here any longer." Candy said as she walked out the door.

Suddenly the girls heard Stan's voice from down the hall…

"Sure kid, phone is in the kitchen." Stan said to Candy then walked into the girls' room…

"Alright girls since your friend is going home tonight it's time for lights out for the rest of you. And I told Dipper this but I'm also telling you three since Mabel is his sister. None of you are going to go into Dipper's room during the night or vice versa. Understood?" Stan said and all the girls excluding Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now good night and try not to make too much noise, I'm a light sleeper and I'll know if something is up." Stan said as he walked away.

"Is he really a light sleeper Mabel?" Tiffany asked.

"Not really. Grunkle Stan turns off his hearing aid during the night and can't hear a thing. Plus even if he did leave it in, he still won't wake up for the life of him." Mabel explained.

"How do you know this?" Pacifica asked.

"I've tried waking him up but it's like trying to wake the dead or something. Trust me, he's not going to wake up." Mabel said.

"Good because we are going to have a real sleep over." Amanda said with a sly grin.

"Oh no…What are you thinking about now?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh nothing much…Just a harmless game of truth or dare." Amanda said with and even more sly grin.

 **Meanwhile outside the Mystery Shack…**

"Stupid Pacifica. She thinks she can take whatever she wants. Dipper just handed himself to her and now she's embarrassed to be in a relationship with him? She's so irritating, I don't know what Dipper sees in that harlot." Candy said as she was sitting on the front porch waiting for her Mom to come pick her up…

Suddenly something caught Candy's eye. It was a strange fog that was slowly creeping up the highway. Candy looked at it but she started to get scared when the fog stopped exactly at Candy's line of sight. Candy's heartrate was going faster and faster…

Suddenly the fog shot at Candy with lightning speed and swallowed her up. She screamed at the top of her lungs but not a single thing heard her voice as she went missing…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Alright! So… New questions surface with what happened in this chapter… What was this fog that took Candy? Is it what took the other students of Mrs. Crow's class? Will Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Amanda, and Tiffany find some answers tomorrow? But the biggest question of them all is…WILL DIPPER AND PACIFICA BECOME A COUPLE!? Hahaha. Find out next time…BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well folks I got a little news to share with you… This series is so popular right now… I decided to make two more sequels I have planned after this. However, this story right here isn't done quite yet… In fact, we are just barely half way through it. Hahahahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lost and found…**

The morning came and the girls and Dipper got up to the sound of a pounding at the front door of the Mystery Shack. Stan opened the door and a bunch of adults along with the police and the FBI were at Stan's front porch.

"Hello…Um how can I help you all?" Stan nervously asked while being stared down by everyone.

"For starters we would like our children back!" Tiffany's mom said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

"What's going on?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Pines…" The leading FBI agent, Carlson, said as he quieted everyone down.

"What can I do for you agent?" Stan asked.

"…We found out this morning that Mr. and Mrs. Chiu's daughter, Candy, has gone missing last night." Agent Carlson said.

"Wait what!?" Stan said completely in shock.

"You did this you monster! It's just like five years ago!" Amanda's dad shouted.

"People calm down. Mr. Carlson sir. Don't you think we should take this down to the station?" Sheriff Blubs suggested.

"No…These people need to know if their children are ok." Carlson said.

"Look the rest of the children are ok, look for yourselves. KIDS!" Stan yelled and the teens came down still in their night clothes. Amanda's parents and Tiffany's parents hugged their daughters with relief, however, Pacifica didn't see her parents anywhere and then she knew that they didn't care to come down themselves to see if she was alright. The only person that came was a limo driver with the family limo but he was waiting in the background smoking a cigarette not really caring because he was just doing his job and returning Pacifica home once she was ready.

Dipper seen the look of sadness on Pacifica's face and cupped her hand in his. With a saddened and flowing tears in her eyes she embraced Dipper in a much needed hug while she cried silently. However, she was startled by more shouting from the adults but this time it was Candy's parents…

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD?!" Mr. Chiu shouted as he punched Stan and the police had to hold him back.

"Mr. Chiu calm down." Carlson said.

"Calm down!? This man had our daughter and once I came last night to come and retrieve her from this place, she was gone! I pounded on the door for hours but no one answered!" Mrs. Chiu explained.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I had my hearing aid out during the night and I didn't know you were here last night. I just assumed that you came and got your daughter." Stan said.

"What kind of man lets a young girl sit outside during the night and God knows what happened!? She's gone missing like all the other children! You have to know where she is!" Mr. Chiu said once full of anger now crying his eyes out and begging Stan on his knees.

"L-Look. Mr. Chiu. I-I don't know where…" Stan said trying to ease out from Mr. Chiu's begging.

"Mr. Chiu. Why don't you and your wife come with my team agents down to the station and we'll work this out together." Agent Carlson suggested. Mr. and Mrs. Chiu had little choice as they gave in and went with an FBI agent.

Amanda and Tiffany's parents also left with their daughters once they got their stuff together but the parents gave Stan such despicable looks of distrust before they left. Stan just felt grief and regret from his mistake of not being by Candy's side while she waited for her parents last night. Agent Carlson then spoke again…

"Mr. Pines. I think you and I know what's really going on. Why don't we talk in private…" Carlson whispered so the children couldn't hear.

Stan just nodded as he led Carlson to his office alone. Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica just decided to walk back up to the room where the girls slept last night…

"I can't believe this…" Mabel said with sadness in her voice.

"Me neither…" Dipper said.

"…Look." Pacifica softly said and Dipper and Mabel looked at Pacifica.

"We all still have a job to do. As much as I hate saying it, we still have to keep going even if another one of us is gone missing. We have to stop and prevent this once and for all." Pacifica said.

"But how are we going to do that now? Candy is gone, Tiffany and Amanda's parents are probably not going to let them leave their houses, the FBI are probably going to tell us to stay indoors, and the plan is falling apart!" Mabel stressed.

"Not quite…" Dipper said.

"Dipper is right. There is still three of us left to finish the mission at hand. We just have to change up who goes where now." Pacifica explained.

"…I'll go talk to Gideon." Dipper said.

"No bro bro." Mabel said.

"Mabel what choice do we have? Pacifica can't talk to him because we need her town history books and only she can get one of us in. With that said I know how that creep Gideon is when it's about you so sending you to him is out of the question. Which leaves me to go as much as I hate it." Dipper explained.

"Gideon won't tell you anything Dip. Once he sees you he will know you are just going to fight with him again. So let me go." Mabel said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said!? I'm not trusting him with you. For all we know he could be the real kidnapper and take you once you see him!" Dipper said.

"Look Dipper. Gideon has a…(Mabel shivering) thing for me. But once I talk to him he won't be compelled to lie anything. You go with Pacifica and look up anything and everything you can about five years ago." Mabel said.

"I don't like this…but fine. Just be careful with that guy Mabs. There is no telling what he really might be capable of." Dipper said.

"I will Dipper. Thank you." Mabel said.

"There is still one problem though…" Pacifica said and the twins gave their attentions to her.

"The FBI won't let you guys leave…unless…" Pacifica said as she pondered for a moment.

"Unless what?" Dipper asked.

"We would have to lie to them." Pacifica said…

 **Meanwhile with Stan and Carlson…**

"I know what you are going to say so don't say it." Stan said.

"But you know personally what happed five years ago Stanley. If we don't do it again it might never stop." Carlson argued.

"Look!... I gave enough for this…thing. I won't do it again!" Stan said.

"But you and your family is connected somehow. We are beyond the point of trying to prevent it from happening again with the possibility of it being a kidnapper. We have to go outside the box again for this which means…" Carlson said until Stan held up a hand.

"Look jerk-wad. I know what happened five years ago was beyond crazy but don't you think my family suffered enough!? My niece lost her father to this mess and she had no choice but to send her children to me since she lost custody from the state and the kids had to live with next of kin besides their parents! I'm not and I won't relive losing another family member!" Stan shouted as he slammed his hand on the table.

"…Very well Stanley. I really don't like saying this to you but from here on, if you don't make the decision to help again, everyone's lives will be on your hands…" Carlson said calmly as he walked out of Stan's office.

Stan then knocked everything off his desk in anger and frustration of his situation. However, his anger stopped once he heard the limo outside go off in a hurry for some reason…

 **5 minutes earlier…**

"You both know what to do?" Pacifica asked and Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement.

The three walked down stairs fully clothed in their normal clothes and out the front door. However, Sheriff Bulbs stopped them…

"Whoa little sprouts, just where do you all think you are going?" Bulbs asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm just bringing Dipper and Mabel along to my mansion to study up on our next math test." Pacifica lied.

"I'm sorry little girl but my orders are to wait to get clearance to let you leave before…" Sherriff Bulbs said until Pacifica handed him a hundred dollar bill and gestured a quiet sign. And Bulbs agreed to keep their secret by looking the other way…

Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel then hurried to the limo and got in. The driver then got in the driver's seat and Pacifica ordered him to drive and fast before the FBI gets suspicious. The driver did as he was told and hit the gas.

Stan saw the agents talking to the sheriff then all of them left. However, something didn't feel right to Stan as he walked out of his office…

"Kids? Are you upstairs?" Stan called but no answer. He then took it upon himself to investigate as he walked up stairs to their room. However, once he opened the room no one was there and Stan knew right there and then that they had gone with Pacifica.

"Oh those kids are so grounded once I get to them!" Stan said as he rushed down stairs and grabbed his car keys.

He then got into his car but for some reason it wouldn't start…

"Son of a! Damn it!" Stan shouted as he got out and started jogging towards the Northwest manor which was 10 miles through the woods from the Mystery Shack and up the highest hill in all of Gravity Falls.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dipper and Pacifica made it to Northwest manor but dropped off Mabel at Gideon's house first since it was on the way. If they could, they would have stayed with Mabel and kept her company while she talked with Gideon but since time was short they had no choice but to leave her and search the records.

Dipper and Pacifica then hurried into the manor and straight into the library. Pacifica ordered the head butler not to let anyone disturb them and if her parents came, to forewarn her beforehand. The head butler agreed and Pacifica and Dipper was now alone in the library together.

"We don't have much time. You take this section and I'll take this one. These are the only two relating to five years ago. We will have one hour to read quickly then we have to get Mabel and get you both back home." Pacifica explained and Dipper nodded in agreement…

 **Meanwhile at the Gleeful residence…**

Mabel spend the last 10 minutes just standing in front of the door thinking to herself if she was really going through with this. On one hand they really need the possible info but on the other she wasn't too confident to face someone who was obsessed with her since day one when she came to Gravity Falls.

With hesitation she rang the doorbell but in the back of her mind she thought…

" _Is this the key we need to stop this…or is this me walking into the lion's den…"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: OH BOY! What do you guys might think will happen? Will the three get the info they need or will they have more questions than answers? Find out next time…BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, I know you all been waiting for this for a while and I'm deeply sorry for that. I have been busy with finals and haven't had any free time between family, work, and school. But! Alas, I have returned my loves and I shalt not leave you an absence again! Hahahahahah! ANYWAYS! Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tigers, Kittens, and whatever the heck that is…**

Mabel pressed the door bell and waited for a minute for someone to answer. Suddenly she was startled by a lady that opened the door quickly. She had grey hair and was shivering uncontrollably from stress her son always put her though…

"Y-Yes?" Gideon's mother answered.

"Oh um. Hello, I'm Mabel and I was wondering if Gideon was home? I'm in his class and-" Mabel said until Gideon came into view and pushed his mother out of the way roughly.

"MABEL! My dear sweet, how nice you came and visit me. GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!" Gideon shouted at his mother and she quickly ran inside which Mabel was a little irritated by.

"So what brings you here to my hovel my queen?" Gideon asked as he gave his brightest smile.

"Well I need to discuss with you on what you know about what happened five years ago and if you know anything about our classmates going missing?" Mabel asked getting straight to the point because she didn't want to be near him any longer then she has to. Just looking at Gideon was making Mabel's skin crawl and his smile always sent unwanting chills down her spine.

"Well my dear, I don't know much but from what I do know I'll divulge. Would you care to join me within the confines of my residence?" Gideon asked as he graciously opened the way for Mabel to enter as he smiled once again.

"I'm more comfortable out here if you don't mind." Mabel said crossing her arms in defiance.

"E-Excuse me?!" Gideon said with attitude with eye twitching.

"You heard me. After what I seen from you and how you treat you mother, I'm not going to do what requested. I'm staying right out here where I feel safe. Now…Tell me what you know so I can leave." Mabel said as her patience with Gideon was wearing thin.

"After all the kindness I shown you and all the attention I gave, you are gonna treat me like that!? How dare you! I'm Gideon Gleeful you damn harlot!" Gideon shouted as he was about to slap Mabel but before he could, Mabel punched Gideon and he fell to the ground in pain and fear.

"LISTEN TO ME FREAK! I don't care who you are. Compared to me, you are nothing but a weak kitten and I'm a tiger ready to rip you to shreds! You have no power over me and I won't let you treat others that way neither! Now do what I said and make it quick!" Mabel shouted.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Gideon said in fear.

"Good. Now talk!" Mabel demanded…

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor…**

Pacifica's parents were out of town currently because of a business trip. They never let Pacifica know beforehand nor did care if she did know. She only finds out through the butlers and maids. Her parents rarely talk with her unless to give their approval on something or them telling Pacifica how a proper Northwest should act. However, they never really acted like the parents she wanted. She wished they would give her the attention she desired and affection she prayed for…but that never happens.

Dipper and her made their way to the mansion's library and started reading the town's records from five years ago. 20 minutes in, Dipper found something…

"Pacifica! Over here. I found something." Dipper said and Pacifica came over to the table and sat next to him.

"According to this…Victims gone missing multiple times during the same time frame five years ago." Dipper explained.

"This…doesn't add up. How come they started and stopped so abruptly and how has it stopped?" Pacifica asked as she took a look in the record. Then suddenly, once they turned the page…Something stuck out.

"S-Stan!? No way. How the hell is Stan involved with this!?" Dipper nearly shouted in shock.

"Stanley Pines, local hero put an end to the children going missing in Mrs. Crow's class and found the missing children." Pacifica read out loud.

"We have to go back and find out what Stan knows about this!" Dipper said.

"I agree, let's take this with us and-" Pacifica said until she realized how close to Dipper she was and Dipper soon realized too both blushed from being so close to each other but then closed the gap between them and kissed each other. It started as a peck but Pacifica then pushed herself onto Dipper and they both fell to the floor while making out…

 **A half an hour later…**

Dipper and Pacifica walked out of the library while Dipper straightened out his shirt and Pacifica was fixing her hair. Dipper then cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Well… Now that is… settled. We can now get back to what we need to do." Dipper said.

"But I thought we have to get to your great uncle and find answers?" Pacifica asked.

"Umm…That's what I meant." Dipper said and then Pacifica blushed with embarrassment on her mistake, thinking that they were going to make out again.

Suddenly Pacifica heard her head butler talking with someone at the front door…

"Look bub, I don't care about whose house this is. I need to see my great niece and nephew, I know they are here." Stan shouted at the head butler.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said after he and Pacifica arrived at the front door where Stan was.

"Dipper! Why on earth did you leave the house after what the FBI told us!? Get your sister we are heading back and pronto!" Stan said.

"No! You have explaining to do Stan!" Dipper demanded as he shoved the article him and Pacifica found earlier.

Stan read the article from five years ago and his expression changed…

"Dipper…There is some things in life best left in the past. Now, I'll say this one last time…Let this go." Stan said.

"But Stan! The missing kids from our class is connected to five years ago and you have some part in this. We need answers if we are to stop it once and for all." Dipper stressed.

"I said LET IT GO! You have no idea what you are messing with! And I can not and will not go through this nightmare again!" Stan shouted.

"We are all going through this nightmare now! You obviously know something and you are hiding secrets!" Dipper said.

"Do you really want to know what happened!? I LOST MY BROTHER OK!" Stan shouted and Dipper went very quiet. After many moments of silence, Stan took in a deep breath and spoke again.

"…Five years ago…There was this old legend here in America that no one discovered yet. Deep in the woods of Gravity Falls was an ancient shrine that my brother and I discovered. Supposably, there was an old dream entity that takes form of a fog. My brother and I didn't know reading out loud the cipher on the shrine would bring it to life but it did." Stan explained.

"If that's the case, how is it connected to our class from five years ago and now?" Pacifica asked.

"No idea. However, once this…thing took form of a fog, one by one Mrs. Crow's class was going missing. Police quested Mrs. Crow for many hours but even she doesn't know how this was happening…" Stan said.

"…But there is still the question Grunkle Stan… How did you stop it?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't stop it… My brother… He was the one that let the fog take him and after that kids stopped going missing. However, now it's happening again…I don't know how to stop it." Stan said in a sadden tone knowing that his brother's sacrifice was in vain.

"…I'm sorry Grunkle Stan. I didn't know." Dipper said.

"That's why we should go and stay indoors until the FBI figure this thing out." Stan said.

"But we have to stop this. From what you told us, the Pines family is connected." Pacifica said.

"The only reason my family is connected to this thing is because of my stupidity in finding that stupid shrine in the first place! I will not let any more of my family be sacrificed to this…thing ever again." Stan said.

"But Stan!" Dipper stressed.

"No buts! Now get yours and your sister's back home with me right now." Stan ordered.

"Mabel…is not…here." Dipper nervously said.

"What do you mean she's not here!? She didn't get taken from that fog did she!?" Stan panicked.

"N-no. She's at Gideon's trying to get answers." Dipper said.

"Ugh! You kids are unbelievable! Stay here, I'm going to get her and come back to get you too. And once I come back…This time you both are really are going back to your Mother's." Stan said as he walked out of the mansion, leaving Dipper and Pacifica shocked at Stan's decision…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Alright. Looks like things are getting more heated. Will Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica find the key to stop this thing in time or will Stan take Dipper and Mabel back to their mother before then… Find out next time…BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright folks time for another Missing chapter…ENJOY! : )**

 **Warning Chapter will contain: violence and language. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **What's left behind can be returned…**

"I can't believe these two kids! After I just told them to let the FBI handle this, they still went and tried solving this problem themselves. Once I get Mabel and Dipper back home, they are both going back to their mother's. I don't care if she doesn't have custody of them, it's better than having them live here." Stan said to himself as he repaired his car once he got back to the shack and now is driving to Gideon's house to get Mabel…

 **Meanwhile at Gideon's house…**

Mabel made Gideon bring outside his father's records of what happened five years ago. These same records were the same as the ones at Pacifica's library but Mabel didn't know…

"Why is my Grunkle Stan involved!? Mabel demanded after reading the whole thing.

"I-I don't know." Gideon said nervously trying his best not to anger her any more than he already did.

"I can't believe this is connected to my family…I got to find Dipper and show him this." Mabel said as she began to walk away.

"Wait! That's mine, you can't just take that and-" Gideon shouted until he saw Mabel's glare and decided to shut up and let her have it.

Mabel walked towards the Northwest manor but for some reason the highway was getting really foggy…

"Where did this fog come from? It's kind of creepy…" Mabel said as she picked up her pace a little.

Suddenly she saw Stan's car drive up and he got out quickly.

"MABEL!" Stan shouted.

"Grunkle Stan, what's wrong?" Mabel said then suddenly…

The fog swirled around Mabel faster and faster and she was so afraid. She didn't know what was happening as she cried out Stan's name but before Stan could reach her the fog swallowed her up and took her away out of thin air.

"MABEL! NOO!" Stan shouted as he fell to his knees.

"H-how could I let this happened…" Stan defeated and brokenly said as tears fell down his face.

"GIVE HER BACK DAMN IT!" Stan shouted in the air as anger and desperation took hold but nothing answered…

After five minutes of crying his eyes out he suddenly thought of Dipper.

"I have to save him before it's too late!" Stan said as he quickly got in his car and sped towards the Northwest manor in hopes that his great nephew was still here and not missing like Mabel.

 **Back at the Northwest manor…**

Dipper and Pacifica sat in Pacifica's room waiting for Stan to pick Dipper up once he got Mabel. Both Dipper and Pacifica knew that this was probably going to be the last time either of them were going to see each other. Both really didn't say much as they both just sat on the bed holding each other's hands tightly. Tears were watering up Pacifica's eyes and Dipper was enraged at Stan's decision but was powerless to stop it.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Pacifica said softly and sadly.

"I know…Nothing good came from me and Mabel coming to this town. We both found great people to be around but now we are going to be taken away from that." Dipper said as his face was now tearing up.

"…At least we got to know each other…even if it was brief." Pacifica said depressingly.

"Pacifica…there is something I never really told you before and now I regret not telling you sooner." Dipper said.

"What?" Pacifica asked as both looked at each other with sad eyes knowing this would be the last time each other would see the other's eyes…

"I love you." Dipper said.

"I-I…I love you too." Pacifica said as she was now full blown crying as she buried her face in Dipper's chest not wanting him to leave now…

Dipper held Pacifica as tear continued down from both of their faces…However, their time like this was brief as the head butler knocked on Pacifica's door.

"Pardon me my lady but Mr. Pines has returned." The butler said.

Pacifica heard him but didn't move as she didn't want Dipper to leave her side.

"Please miss…It's time." The butler said knowing the situation and how she was feeling right now.

With depressed defeat both Dipper and Pacifica walked to the stairs that lead to the front door of the mansion.

"DIPPER! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Stan shouted in desperation.

"I'm coming Stan, calm down." Dipper responded with irritation.

"I need you back to your mother's before you're next!" Stan said with complete fear.

"What do you mean before I'm next?" Dipper asked now at the front door as he looked at Stan's car but didn't see Mabel in it…

"Grunkle Stan…Where is Mabel?..." Dipper asked but Stan was quiet as he grabbed Dipper's hand and tried walking him to the car but Dipper ripped away.

"NO! Tell me where Mabel is! NOW!" Dipper demanded until he saw Stan's eyes tearing up with guilt and Dipper realized what happened.

"K-kid I'm sorry but-" Stan said until Dipper punched Stan as hard as he could and knocked him down to the ground.

"Dipper!" Pacifica said with shock.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD!? THAT WAS MY SISTER!" Dipper shouted looking down at Stan with enraged teary eyes.

"Dipper please I-" Stan said.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN APOLOGIES! I WANT MABEL BACK!" Dipper shouted while shaking his great uncle by the collar.

"Dipper please!" Pacifica pleaded from behind Dipper.

"If you won't save her…I will." Dipper said as he shoved Stan to the ground and ran off.

"Dipper!" Pacifica shouted as she chased after him.

Dipper ran all the way to the Mystery Shack and Pacifica followed.

"Dipper what are you doing?" Pacifica asked as she saw him searching frantically through all Stan's files and records for something that would help return Mabel.

"I'm trying to find what exactly his brother and Stan unleashed and where to find it." Dipper said as he was throwing papers around.

"…Let me help you." Pacifica said as she helped Dipper search.

After hours of searching Dipper was getting impatient and irritated.

"UGH! Why can't we find anything!?" Dipper shouted in aggravation.

"…Third drawer from the back." Stan said from the door way which startled Dipper and Pacifica for a moment.

"Kid listen to me… I know what you are going through but believe me when I say I have already tried what you are about to do." Stan said while Dipper was going through the filing cabinet not caring what Stan was saying.

Once Dipper found the file and read it quickly and he took it with him and started to walk out. But Stan stopped him.

"Please Dipper…I don't want to lose you too." Stan said softly as tears rolled down his eyes again.

"…Like it or not Stan I'm going. It's because of you all this was and still is happening." Dipper said in anger towards Stan.

"I know…If you are still hell-bent on still going at least let me take you there. If you let me do this for you, I'll let you stay as long as you want." Stan offered.

Dipper thought about it for a moment but decided to accept Stan's offer but only on the condition if Pacifica came along as well…

The three drove in Stan's car for an hour towards the spot where the woods led towards the shrine. Stan stopped the car on the side of the highway and pointed in the direction of the woods where the shrine was hidden.

"Let's go." Dipper coldly said as he got out and Stan and Pacifica followed.

Dipper pushed the brush of the woods roughly as he cleared the way. Pacifica was starting to worry about Dipper while she was seeing his emotion take hold of his actions. She knew Dipper was upset that his sister was the latest victim and understood his distress but she also knew he needed to calm down and think at least some of this through before charging head first into something he knew nothing about.

"We are nearly there." Stan said from behind.

After a few more minutes of going through the woods, they finally found the shrine and it was covered in vines and weeds…

As Dipper approached the shrine he saw ancient writing on its pedestal. He then pulled out the file he took earlier from Stan's office and opened it up. Inside the file was a translation of the language Dipper was seeing on the shrine. It read: "The blood of the ones who awaken my slumber will be the key of my rest."

"What does this mean?" Dipper asked.

"My brother and I opened the shrine to find its secrets but never believed that the warning it gave was true. This…thing awoken from the shrine 5 years ago and started taken people from your classroom. My brother and I didn't know how or why your class was related but whoever was attending that class were going missing one after the other. My brother and I spent many long days and even longer nights trying to fix this problem until he knew what had to be done…" Stan said.

"So you're telling me…that he gave his life for this…thing?" Dipper asked.

"Yes…Our bloodline is the key to stopping this thing…However, it's pointless. My brother let that fog take him and it stopped taking people from your class and it even gave them back…However, they weren't the same once they returned…" Stan explained.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"The town thought of me as a hero for finding those kids that came back from my brother's sacrifice but the kids were…different." Stan said.

"Different how?" Dipper asked now giving his full attention.

"…They weren't sane anymore…just shells of their former selves. It was unbelievable how none of them recovered and to this day they live in the asylum in Gravity falls." Stan said.

"My God…" Pacifica gasped.

"So you're telling me…even if we try to save Mabel and the others…They wouldn't be themselves anymore?..." Dipper asked even though he didn't want to.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before Dipper… Even if you make the same sacrifice like my brother did…It would all be in vain." Stan explained but Dipper tensed up.

"Even so…WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Dipper shouted with desperation.

"Believe me kid…I want to do something too…anything really, just to get Mabel back. The FBI have some promising leads but nothing conclusive yet." Stan said.

"How do you and the FBI know each other so well that they divulge information on their plans to you?" Pacifica asked.

"Well for starters…I used to work with them in my younger years…Along with my brother. However, since the incident 5 years ago. The FBI knew my family was connected to this thing somehow and were looking for a way to stop this thing once and for all. They knew my brother gave his life for this thing to stop and they want me to do it again …" Stan explained.

"…I need to talk with them." Dipper said.

"About what?" Pacifica asked.

"To plan out how to really stop this and get everyone back." Dipper said with confidence in his voice as he was determined to not only save his sister and his friends…but to stop the fog from making people go missing once and for all…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: What Dipper have in mind to save everyone? What will he and the FBI come up with? Will it work? Find out next time…BYE.**


End file.
